


【鳴佐】下一站、死巷-2

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

※

「你...你到底想做什麼？」從聲音佐助認出他就是那名騷擾他的變態，黑暗中他還隱約能看出對方的身形是個年輕男子，還有著一頭金髮臉上還有不曉得是胎記還是傷疤的痕跡，長的很端正可能還是在路上會有小女生回頭多看幾眼的類型，外貌完全看不出是個會猥瑣別人的變態。

「想做什麼？你...應該猜的出來不是嗎？我的小佐助那麼聰明。」男人說著那著手機慢慢站起身走到佐助面前，居高臨下的看著縮在牆角的佐助，或許是夜晚的涼意凍的對方瑟瑟發抖，吐著白霧膝蓋發紅，潮紅的臉頰不知道是凍的還是他剛剛他給他吸入的藥物已經起了作用，手緊抓著衣領瞪著他自我保護的模樣更激起人嗜虐的慾望讓他忍不住又舔了嘴角。

真想......看他崩潰的哭泣的模樣。

「你想清楚，你現在...讓我走，我還可以裝作沒這回事。」佐助盡量讓自己表現出強勢的態度，不可以害怕，這些變態最喜歡看到被害者驚恐的模樣，他才不會讓他得逞，但他身體還是不受控制的縮成一團，冷...可是身體又有種奇怪的感覺，他忍不住磨蹭著大腿，異樣的熱感從下腹傳上來，他認為是剛才自己被迷昏後又被下了什麼藥。

「走？你覺得你現在能走去那兒？」男人說著在佐助面前慢慢蹲下，這是佐助才看清他有著一雙藍色的眼睛臉孔像是混血兒，被抵在牆角佐助又往牆靠了靠盡量拉開兩人的距離，可對方說著說著手就撫上他的大腿，佐助僵直了身體聽著對方說道：「你這副樣子走出去，恐怕還沒回到家就被路邊的流浪漢抓去輪姦了吧。」

話剛落下佐助啪一下打開對方的手用自以為兇狠的表情瞪著男人，他知道對方在說什麼，這句話印證了他剛才的想法，男人確實在他身上下了藥物不是心理作用。

面對獵物的反抗男人只是無奈的甩了甩手笑了一聲，會反抗的獵物才好玩，而且等等他崩潰的樣子會更加迷人，他觀察佐助很久了早就不曉得在腦內模擬過多少次他哭著求饒的模樣，看那張高傲精緻的面孔痛苦的扭曲哭泣，光是想著他就幾乎興奮的高潮。

「你放我...啊!嗚。」佐助再次出聲警告，話說到一半對方突然發狠的扯住他的頭髮撞在牆上，被迫抬頭一睜眼先是看到男人的笑容，然後男人從口袋掏出手機舉到他眼前，點亮頻幕，上面是自己的照片，顯然是剛才照下的，照片裡的他幾乎赤裸一件薄薄的襯衫掛在他身上側躺在巷子裡的地板，看佐助瞪大眼睛，男人笑的更歡的翻動頁面，一張張都是他的相片甚至還有把襯衫解開拍到他生殖器的部分，全身、近照、特寫算一算少說有十來張照片。

「刪掉!」一著急佐助伸手想搶過對方手裡的手機，男人手一抬輕易的閃過手一轉把手機收回口袋裏，另一手更用力扯住佐助的頭髮把他壓制住。

「乖一點啊我說。」男人看到佐助一臉屈辱的樣子似乎心情特別好，看佐助不在死命掙扎慢慢放開手順著摸到他臉頰抬起佐助的下巴拇指腹指輕柔的在他唇間磨蹭：「你應該不想明天看到那些照片在學校或是網路上出現吧，嗯？」

「你...你!」佐助喘著氣有憤怒的也有藥物作用下的，他不想輕易示弱，但是...如果那些照片真的傳開了他不敢想像，總裁他是受害者，但是社會輿論帶來的壓力他不敢小看，就跟那些被強暴的婦女明明是受害者還是多多少少會遭到異樣的眼光看待一樣。

「怎麼？還是說...我看看發給誰好呢？你的聯絡人，我看看...剛剛想求救誰呢？喔...你哥哥？」對於佐助的表現似乎是不大滿意男人說著又從口袋掏出手機，不過佐助認出這次是他不見的手機，男人說著一邊打開翻著電話簿，看到最後通訊的位置。

「不可以!」聽到這番話佐助是急了，那些照片不可以，不能讓家裡看到不能讓哥哥看到，不能流出去，不然他在學校就完了，家裡也不曉得會怎麼樣，不可以，絕對不行!

「不過都這個時間了，你家裡也沒有打個電話關心一下未歸的小兒子啊我說。」男人看他的表情似乎是高興了，唸著把佐助的手機收起來。

「你要我...怎樣，那些照片，刪掉...。」

「小佐助，你這可不是拜託別人的語氣吧我說。」男人看著佐助軟下來的態度一手拖著下巴帶著玩味的表情。

「你!」佐助一瞪眼本拉上來的怒氣被他努力壓下，有弱點在他手裡現在惹惱對方不是好事情：「...拜託你，刪掉...那些照片。」

「這樣才乖啊，我的佐助。」男人說著摸了摸佐助翹起的髮絲，看著佐助咬著唇屈辱的低下頭壓低身子貼到對方面前，吐著的氣息打在佐助的鼻尖，咬著字輕聲說道：「不過...我可不能白白刪掉啊，你總要拿點東西交換是吧？」

「你...你要怎樣？」

聽著佐助帶著顫抖的聲線，男人似乎很享受，深吸了一口氣發出長長的嘆息，摸著他後腦的手慢慢滑下經過衣領解開他胸前幾個扣子，另一手摸到他大腿根部，佐助沒有反抗默默的忍受比起自身稍微涼一些的手掌覆上他的皮膚時讓佐助冷不住打了一個冷顫。

「你已經濕了？」男人的手往下摸到他的下身，藥物引發的慾望，讓他下身早就挺立，襯衫被前端吐出的液體染濕成了半透明狀：「真是淫蕩啊小佐助，等一下一定好好滿足你，我簡直忍不住現在就看看你飢渴的小穴。」

「不...我不是，走開...你走。」看著自己不受控制的的身體，他只有滿滿的無助感，推打著對方的胸膛，力道卻是軟綿綿的更像是在挑逗。

「那怎麼行，我走了誰來滿足你啊我說？」男人說著拉開佐助的一手壓在牆上，一手扳開他的大腿擠進他雙腿中間，壓上去吻住對方的唇，佐助緊閉著眼死死咬住嘴，沒辦法深入男人不大開心的扣住佐助的下巴，一用力讓他張開嘴，舌頭馬上竄進對方的口中，佐助嗚嗚的掙扎下顎似乎在用一點力就會被卸下疼的眼角泛淚。 

TBC


End file.
